Divergent - After Initiation
by mymyxxx
Summary: This is basically a story based on Divergent, starting literally after the final initiation test, except no injection for war. This is a story that ships FourTris as well, but will they take tumbles in their relationship? Enjoy, and don't forget to review :) All rights go to Veronica Roth.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story on Divergent after the initiation test, but no injections for the war. Enjoy :) [SPOILERS]**

**Tris POV**

* * *

I walk out of the fear landscape with ruffled hair. That was my last test as an initiate. Now all I can do is believe I will be a Dauntless. I will be. I have to be. Tobias greets me with a look of warmth and congratulations, and all I want to do is kiss him. We exchange looks for a few moments, but Uriah and Christina break me out of my daze with a slap on the shoulder.

"Look at you, 6.7 minutes! I'll be shocked if you don't become a member." Now that I think about, I will be too. My eyes skirt around the room before I find the face I want to see. Peter. All the blood has drained from his face and pure envy and hatred has replaced it. I don't care anymore. Smirking, I wedge past the congratulations and walk into a hallway.

* * *

Footsteps follow me. I grin, this is what I needed. Alone time. I suddenly remember my fear washing through me and feel a pang of guilt in my chest.

"I heard you knocked 'em dead in there," says Tobias. "Seven fears? We should be called Four and Seven from now on." I keep walking, leading him to his own apartment. Once he closes the door, I spin round on my tiptoes and kiss him. I feel the dread spill out on the floor. We kiss for a good few minutes, and then it's time. I pull back, and frown.

"What's wrong? Are you not telling me something?" I see the anxiety in his expression. I look away, I can't face him.

"You.." I turn back to him and close my eyes. "You were in my fear landscape." I open my eyes to see hurt in his eyes.

"You're scared of me?" He whispers. I wish he wouldn't.

"No! I mean, you weren't the fear. It was..." I hesitate, "intimacy." I mumble the last word so it's not clear. He smiles in relief.

"I'm scared of that, too. It's not a fear, but being Abnegation..." To my surprise, he walks up to me and coddles me. I never get coddled. I don't know why, but tears well up in my eyes, and I blink them away before he can see.

"Hey," He lifts my chin, "let's go get some cake, okay? I'm sure you need to eat after that." I nod, and he leaves the room. I face the words "Fear God Alone", laugh, and leave as well.

* * *

After an intense cake fight between Zeke and Uriah, I walk with Tobias. I'd already packed my things, so he decided I stay at his place until the banquet and thereafter. I hesitantly lie down on his bed while he lays next to me. I turn to him and start picking cake out of his hair, laughing. He starts laughing too. I'm not sure if I love him yet, but I'm on those lines. I know for certain, though, that no one else was meant for me. No one.

* * *

**Please don't be afraid to leave a review, and I will continue the story if it calls for it :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just because, keep in mind that Tris has now found out her results and she is a member :)**

** Tris POV **

* * *

I wake up to the smell of safety - Tobias' quilt. Staring up at the ceiling makes me wonder - what do I do now? There is no initiation anymore, no training. I need to choose a job. I swing my legs over the bed and nearly kick Tobias on the floor. I silently step over him and unzip my suitcase. I decide to wear the dress Christina bought me in initiation and wear the eyeliner just to impress her. I need to look like Dauntless to be Dauntless. Except I am not Dauntless. I am Divergent.

I feel a hand over my ankle as I pull my shoe on. I grin, slip my foot out and drop to the floor. I kiss Tobias on the neck, and try to get up. His irresistible force annoys me sometimes.

"I have to go." I whisper.

"Why? Stay." He groans, half asleep.

"Well considering I have to go get a job, I think I should stay." I say sarcastically. At this, he jumps up, alert, and hugs me.

"I forgot! I mean, no I didn't…" He goes serious. "So, what are you going to do?" His hands dig into my shoulders.

"What do you think I should do?" I think I might choose Dauntless leader. Four had told me Dauntless wasn't like this. Brutal. Unfair. I could change that. But I keep it to myself, for now.

"I think you should follow your dreams, never give up." I glare at him. Now's not the time for jokes. "Okay, okay! But, seriously, don't think, just choose. For me, it was sort of like the Choosing Ceremony." I nod twice, once in response, and once to myself. I kiss him one more time, and we leave together.

* * *

Before we reach the Pit, I squeeze Tobias' hand. No one knows about us yet. Yet. He goes first, and when I see him in the corner, he is with Zeke, waving a dark bottle away. I laugh at the memory of him drunk, and then walk towards Christina. She squeals at my fashion sense and Will hugs me. Here we go.

Eric walks up to a podium in the centre of the Pit, and I stand behind him. I feel his coldness just by looking at him. "As you all must know, the top initiates on the rankings get to pick their jobs first, in order. We don't believe in variation in Dauntless, so the jobs are limited. Next to me stands our first jumper, and first of the initiates, Tris Prior." He looks at me suspiciously and I go rigid. If he doesn't stop looking me, I'm sure he will see the words 'DIVERGENT' written on my face. I slouch in relief as he looks away.

There are bowls with labels on them - the jobs. And a knife. It's exactly like the Choosing Ceremony. I pick up the knife, slit my palm. Wincing, I see my blood

dripping onto the floor. I thrust it over the middle bowl. I close my eyes.

* * *

**Please review, and tell me if I need to update!**


	3. Chapter 3

**All rights go to Veronica Roth. **

**Tris POV**

* * *

I close my eyes. I will start work with the new initiates in a month tomorrow. My head spins as I make my way through the crowd and the shouting and the back slapping. I'm the new Four. My eyes drift toward Tobias who is now storming out of the room. Is he annoyed that I'm an instructor? Did I miss something? I sprint after him. I yell "Tobias" but he is nowhere to be seen. I continue to sprint down each hallway until I find a guy with dark brown hair. His knuckles are white on the net.

"Did I do something to hurt you, or -" I'm cut off by his scream of frustration. Too far. "Fine. I'll just leave." I spin on my heels and walk out slowly, anger bubbling in my chest.

"Tris, wait! It's not you. It's Eric." Tobias almost whispers his name. I feel relief rush through my body in waves. But it disappears and I don't turn.

"What did he do now. What was so important that you couldn't even stay for me?" My anger volcano is groaning. Why am I so angry? Its Eric. But I can't stop. "What made you think you should storm out without even acknowledging the fact that I am now a Dauntless member!?" I start on my way out, but soft hands curl around my waist. My volcano settles and I lean into his chest.

"I'm sorry. I am, but I'm confused as to why you aren't angry as well?" I can feel his volcano. I turn in his arms. I missed something. "You didn't see? You were in front of him! Your hand stayed over the Leader bowl and he moved it! He did it to Zeke, and Tori, and too many other people. He nearly did it to me."

"My eyes were closed." I feeling his volcano starting up mine. I will kill him. Eric will be dead, and I don't care when. I sob into Tobias' shoulder.

"Tris." He whispers. I'm not listening. I don't want to see anyone. "Tris. Your fingernails are in my skin." I suddenly feel blood trickling down my index finger. I pull them out slowly, and then laugh.

"Sorry." And he laughs with me.

* * *

I walk into the dormitory to find Christina's hands on my back. I wrap my hands around her and find she became a leader in training. I tell her we should find Will and get some tattoos. New ones. For new jobs. For new lives. She leaves and I scream at the wall. Why did Eric not move her bowl? He moved mine, so why not hers? After I stop, I give myself three more seconds like I normally do.

One.  
Eric is a coward.  
Two.  
He will die someday.  
Three.  
Time to get a tattoo.

* * *

**Please review and tell me if I need to update! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**All rights go to Veronica Roth.**

**Tris POV**

* * *

I run up the pathways with Christina's grip firm on my wrist, Will by my side. We look at each other, then at Christina, and laugh. I can barely see where we are through the hair in my face.

"What job did you pick, Will?" I ask. He tries to say something but Christina squeals.

"Tori! - Bud! - Tattoos!" She sputters through breaths. We look through designs for at least 20 minutes, until I decide on two. One will be on my right forearm, of words saying 'Physical, Emotional, Mental'. The stages of initiation. Tori sets me down in the back on a stool and starts to draw. Christina grins at me as she gets the Dauntless manifesto on her left ankle. As for Will, he is getting a huge tattoo, but he is too far away from me to see what it is.

"How are you doing, Tris?" Tori asks me. I break out of my daze, and nod in response.

"Hey, can you do me a favour? I need another tattoo, without Christina knowing." I whisper to Tori, while she wraps up my arm. I point to the inside of my left wrist, and mouth the words 'Four'. My instructor. Tobias's alter ego. She smiles faintly and turns her chair so that she is a barrier between me and Christina.

"Thanks." I don't tell her why 'Four', but I assume she thinks it's because I'm an instructor now. She wipes away the excess ink to reveal the ancient 'IV'. I smile so widely that my cheeks hurt.

"I won't wrap it up too well, so it stays camouflaged." She whispers it. I squeeze her shoulder as another thank you.

* * *

As we get back to Christina's apartment, she makes me and Will reveal our tattoos. They both look amazed at the words on my arm, and then they laugh at my red cheeks. Will finally shows us his tattoo on his shoulder - it's amazing. The cloudy sky reveals sun rays that shine down onto the fence. He is a protector. I raise my eyebrows at him, and he blushes as well. We both laugh until I realise I have to leave, and I remember why they are my friends. We protect each other.

"Tris, I'm serious, you have no excuse but to shop with me tomorrow." Christina glares at me as I refuse, and then I scramble to my feet before she can say anything else. I wave behind my shoulder, and when I look back, I see them kissing. I cringe, because it's still so new to me.

* * *

I meet Tobias at dinner. He sits next to me and starts picking at a muffin. I don't know why he stares at my dinner for so long, but I realise he is eyeing my tattoo. He raises an eyebrow, and I say "Later". We stop our conversations as Max steps up onto the table next to us.

"Listen up! Initiates will be here in a month. I would like to see instructors tomorrow in my office at noon tomorrow, as for everyone else, start preparing to be," He hesitates, and a menacing expression appears on his face. "Dauntless."He finishes, jumps down, and leaves the room. Tremors go through me. He scares everyone.

* * *

I wake up to the gentle snips of scissors. I walk around the corner to see Tobias trimming his hair. He has only started, so the Abnegation girl in me springs to life. I set him down on a chair, and start to trim his hair.

"Your Abnegation is showing…" He teases.

"I will cut your ear." I send him a death glare, but I know he is right. I sigh. Being Divergent is sends chills through me. I will never be just Dauntless. He starts chuckling to himself, so I prod him in the ear with the blade. He stops as I smirk. As I finish the last section, he elbows me in the stomach. Ow. I grit my teeth as I lunge towards him, but I end up just hugging him. We end up laughing as we fall into the bath tub, and then I decide I have to get ready.

"See you later, Tris." He plants a kiss on my cheek as he leaves for work. As my Abnegation is still showing, I clean up the hair trimmings after I have changed and leave for my meeting with Max.

* * *

**Please review and I will update soon! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**All rights go to Veronica Roth. **

**Tris POV**

* * *

I walk as fast as I can to Max's office. I'm already late. I'm about to knock on the door when I hear voices.

"She's not experienced enough to be an instructor! She barely knows anything. She's a Stiff, and that's all." Anger heats in my chests. That voice is cold and dangerous. Eric. I resist myself from barging in, but I want to hear more. I need to hear more.

"Why did she rank 1st then?" Max says coolly.

"She seems…..dodgy. And I've seen her sitting with Four. A lot." I go rigid. He can't know I'm Divergent. And he shouldn't know about me and Four yet.

"Well, considering Four is her former instructor, I can't imagine why she wouldn't want to sit with them. We stick together in Dauntless, and if you can't realise that, leave." Now. I knock before I enter, peeking my head around the door, only to find a body storming towards me. I dart out of the way, and pretend to look confused. Max shakes his head in dismissal and gestures to a seat. I sit back, and have a fake relaxed expression on my face to hide my anxiety.

"Hello, Tris. As you must know, you are here to discuss your new job as an initiate instructor. I would like to congratulate you on your decision, and I will hope to see you change initiates into adults." His piercing voice is quiet, but it feels like my eardrums might explode.

"Thank you." I reply as smoothly as possible.

"The other Dauntless leaders and I have decided that you will take the transfer initiates, and Eric will take the Dauntless-borns." I nod in agreement. "Apart from this, I'm sure you know everything about initiation, so you are free to leave."

The finality is in his voice is clear. As I touch the door knob, he calls, "And let Four know he is to watch you while initiation. Once an instructor, always an instructor."

* * *

I decide to go back to bed after the meeting. I walk into the room to find Tobias in his towel. My head goes red.

"Um…I'll come back…." I start for the door.

"Tris, wait, I'll go to the bathroom. Just, um, turn around." We both look embarrassed. I suddenly remember I haven't taken the plaster on my tattoo. I remember the tattoo in my mind. Hands slide around my waist.

"Sorry you had to see that." He sounds ashamed.

"Don't be, I should've knocked. Let's just forget about it." I feel him nod. I lead him to the edge of the bed. "I have something to show you. I got this yesterday." I carefully peel off the plaster on my arm. He looks at it in awe. He grins. Then his eyes shift to my wrist. I sigh, and peel off the plaster. His hair glistens with water. It's cute. His face is expressionless. He turns to me and points at himself. I nod. Then the strangest thing happens. He starts crying.

"Hey. Why are you cryi-" His embrace cuts me off.

"I love you so much, Beatrice Prior. These are tears of pure love and joy." He takes my face in his, and I wipe away his tears with my thumb. I smile, and I lean into his chest.

* * *

It's been about 45 minutes in Tobias's arms. I suddenly come back to reality.

"How was your meeting?" He asks.

"Good, I guess. I have the transfers. Oh, even better, you get time off the control to come and watch me!" I tease.

"Really? That's actually really nice. Time away from screens and seeing how you've learnt is what I need." He looks relaxed.

I try and imitate Max's face and voice, "Once an instructor, always an instructor."

He laughs so hard he falls back onto the bed. I look at him with a glare, and he laughs even more. And I laugh, too.

* * *

**Please review and I will update! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**All rights go to Veronica Roth. I've decided to sort of fast forward the next month so we can see the initiates! **

**Tris POV**

* * *

One week. One week until I, the student, become the master. I finish breakfast and head straight to Christina. I frown as I walk into an empty apartment. Where could she be? I shrug and let my feet wander off. My memory leads me to the second day of initiation. I remember Four's words as if it were yesterday. I finish reciting them in preparation for next week.

"Can I help you?" I hear a voice. Why is Christina in my mind? Oh yes, because I am in the training room. "Tris! Back to Earth!" I snap out of my reverie. I _am_ in the training room, with Christina two feet away from me and her hands on a punching bag.

"What? Oh, um.." I bite my lip. "I need your, uh, help. So, yeah, you can help me." I look away and try and distract myself from what I am about to ask.

"What do you need?" She looks puzzled. I shift my weight from one foot to another and start mumbling.

"Your…." I hesitate for at least ten seconds. She looks at me with a raised eyebrow. "…fashion sense." My cheeks flush red when she hugs the punching bag for support due to her uncontrollable laughter. "It's a serious matter. Stop laughing!"

She lifts her hands up and struggles to speak. "Ok, ok! What do you need so badly? So badly that Tris Prior comes to someone else for advice!" I throw a punch at her arm but slow it down. Not too hard for if I was serious, yet not too soft for if I was joking.

"My wardrobe is too….initiation. It needs to be more instructor. More intimidating. More intense." I should never have come, because I feel like I'm going to have to drag Christina out of the room if she keeps laughing like this.

"Come on, then. First stop, face."

* * *

Christina drags me into a beauty parlour. Big mistake. She sits me down and asks the lady, with purple hair and tongue piercings, something which I can't hear. I sit with my eyes wide as she comes at me with tweezers.

"Get that thing away from my face, or I swear to God -"

"Relax. I promise it doesn't hurt." I can trust her. I sigh and slump back into the chair.

"I'll go slow. One, two," She yanks at my eyebrows.

"What happened to three?" I yell at her, clutching my brow. She smirks and I realise I'm red in the face.

"Be brave, Tris." She teases as she starts yanking again.

* * *

After 30 minutes of tweezing and holding my face, we move onto my upper lip. Oh, dear. I don't say anything as I cry out in pain from the wax. After I recover she drags me to a place I've never been before. It has scissors, dye, and mirrors. Oh. She sets me down again and ties a blindfold around my head. I start to feel my hair being pulled and the snipping begins.

"It's…" I frown, "Dauntless." I finally choose. I turn in the mirror to see my hair falls just before my elbows in waves. At least 4 inches have been cut off. She grins and leads me yet again to another shop.

We reach my apartment 4 hours later, with 11 bags of clothes. We got clothes that she thought made me look menacing, but everything looks the same to me. I hug her as she starts to leave.

"Thank you." I whisper into her shoulder.

"Anytime. This may be the only time, actually." I laugh as I elbow her and watch her leave the room. I'm surrounded by bags of makeup and clothes. I crouch and hold my head. It's only a few days now.

* * *

**Don't forget to review, and hope you are enjoying the story so far! I've had school, so I could not update. :)**


	7. Author Note (apologies)

**Hey, guys! I'm so so so sorry that I have not been updating. I have been occupied with school - exams, and I was travelling this week (and no internet where I am). I have started writing the next chapter though I'm not sure when I can finish and post...could be weeks, or a month... So please don't hate me! Thank you so much for understanding, and for all the support! Also, if possible, be sure to share this story with your friends :)**

**Thanks again, and sorry! **


End file.
